Survivor: Everyone
Gettin' REVAMPED, SON! Teams 1. Team Razzle Dazzle Tom Buchanan (Africa, All Stars)- The Big Ol' Goat Farmer Jay Byars (One World)- The Beautiful, Beautiful Man Jamie Newton (Guatemala)- The Evil Bobby Jon Tom Westman (Palau, Heroes vs. Villains)- The Strongarming Leader (403rd) Misty Giles (Panama)- The Lady Rocket Scientist Benry Henry (Nicaragua)- The Girls Gone Wild Cameraman Hunter Ellis (Marquesas)- The Really Good Leader Guy John Palyok (Vanuatu)- The Greatest Villain In Solitary History 2. The Colorado Marijuana Legalizers Dawn Meehan (South Pacific, Caramoan)- The Real Nice Mormon Lady Jenn Brown (Worlds Apart)- The Funny Chick Janet Koth (Amazon)- The Irrelevant Midlife Crisis (460th) Tyrone Davis (Nicaragua)- The Abrasive Firefighter Alex Bell (Amazon)- The Popular Triathlete JT Thomas (Tocantins, Heroes vs. Villains)- The Good Ol' Boy Bobby Jon Drinkard (Palau, Guatemala)- The Insane Southern Gentleman Sarge Masters (Vanuatu)- The Seargent Guy (430th) 3. The Chicken Littles Darrah Johnson (Pearl Islands)- The Cute Mortician Chicken Morris (China)- DAYUM Mikey Bortone (Micronesia)- The Fan Who Attempted To Take Control (401st) Brian Heidik (Thailand)- The Iceman Maralyn Hershey (Australia)- The Songbird Debb Eaton (Australia)- The One That Hung Herself Kim Mullen (Palau)- The One So Useless They Almost Kept A Guy Begging To Be Voted Out Over Her (459th) Rodger Bingham (Australia)- Kentucky Joe 4. The Milkmen Laura Morett (Samoa, Blood vs. Water)- The Religious Mom Ibrehem Rahman (Palau)- The Silent Muslim Joe Dowdle (Tocantins)- The Irrelevant Med-Evac Taj Johnson-George (Tocantins)- The Bubbly Former Pop Star Brooke Struck (Guatemala)- Yes, She Did Sean Rector (Marquesas)- The Black Panther Brook Gerarghty (Vanuatu)- The Smartest of the Idiots (400th) Michelle Chase (Gabon)- The Super Negative Chick (431st) 5. Leaky Lakey Leak Lake Ashley Underwood (Redemption Island)- The Girl Who Somehow Almost Won A Season LJ McKansas (Cagayan)- The Boring Beauty Marissa Peterson (Blood vs. Water)- The Girl Who Handled Her Bizz (399th) Kathy Vavrick-O'Brien (Marquesas)- The OG Badass Mom Roxy Morris (Phillipines)- The Chick Who Spoke In Tongues Adam Gentry (Cook Islands)- Candice's Dumb Fling (429th) Morgan McDevitt (Guatemala)- The Fricken MAGICIAN'S ASSISTANT Kass McQuillen (Cagayan)- Khaos Kass 6. Washington Redskins Sekou Bunch (Cook Islands)- The Blustery Leader (402nd) Ruth-Marie Milliman (Panama)- She Who Earned The Approval Of The Almighty Terry Lindsey Ogle (Cagayan)- The Woman Who Set An Example for Her Daughter by Quitting (428th) Cirie Fields (Panama, Micronesia, Heroes vs. Villains)- The Best To Never Win Denise Stapley (Phillippines)- The Sex Therapist Dan Barry (Panama)- The Astro-PALE PALE PALE Flicka Smith (Cook Islands)- The Wishy Washy Alternative Chick (458th) Christina Cha (One World)- The Doormat 7. Team Team Team Erin Collins (Thailand)- The One With The Adam's Apple, I'm Sure It's Nothing Shawna Mitchell (Amazon)- The Girl Who Was Probably Found Murdered By Matteo Eventually Reynold Toepfer (Caramoan)- The Optimistic Puppy Crystal Cox (Gabon)- The One With Beauty, Brains, Brawn, and Blazing Speed Eliza Orlins (Vanuatu, Micronesia)- The Mouthy Lawyer Brandon Hantz (South Pacific, Caramoan)- The Crazy Person Richard Hatch (Borneo, All Stars)- The Fat Naked Fag With A Million Dollars Julie Wolfe (Redemption Island)- The Firewoman 8. The Diddly Bops Val Collins (San Juan Del Sur)- Failure Cirie Brice Johnston (Cagayan)- The Freaky Freak Baylor Wilson (San Juan Del Sur)- The Bratty Country Star (457th) Dave Cruser (China)- Naked Dave Tasha Fox (Cagayan)- The Foxy Lady Erik Cardona (Samoa)- The Guy Who Dressed Like A Minister Yul Kwon (Cook Islands)- The Strategic Robot (398th) Jessica deBen (Fiji)- The Extremely Irrelevant First Boot 9. The Bland Jefras Terry Deitz (Panama)- Super Terry (427th) Shambo Waters (Samoa)- The Chicken Whisperer Sarah Lacina (Cagayan)- The Cop Who Took A Power Trip Danni Boatwright (Guatemala)- The Secret Keeper Linda Spencer (Africa)- Daughter Africa (397th) Colby Donaldson (Australia, All Stars, Heroes vs. Villains)- The Cowboy Artis Silvester (Phillippines)- The Disapproving One Joel Anderson (Micronesia)- The Bulldozer 10. Team Chris Is Really Really Really Hot Gervase Peterson (Borneo, Blood vs. Water)- The Trash Talker (426th) Katie Gallagher (Palau)- The Wild Snorlax Kelly Czarnecki (Gabon)- The One Probst Hated (456th) Boo Bernis (Fiji)- The Construction Guy Who Casts Half of The People Who Get On Survivor Nowadays Jon Dalton (Pearl Islands, Micronesia)- The Wrestling Villain Sabrina Thompson (One World)- The Inner City Teacher Amber Brkich (Australia, All Stars)- Boston Rob's Smokin' Wife Jolanda Jones (Palau)- The Bossy Lady Stephannie Favor (Cook Islands)- The One With The Offhand Comment 11. January Showers Lindsey Richter (Africa)- The OG Premerge Lindsey Lindsey Cascaddan (Worlds Apart)- The Opinionated Tattoo Lindsey Jimmy Tarantino (Nicaragua)- JUST GIVE HIM A CHANCE John Cochran (South Pacific, Caramoan)- The Nerd Randy Bailey (Gabon, Heroes vs. Villains)- The Bitter Old Man (455th) Aaron Reisberger (China)- The Alpha Who Got Screwed (395th) Anthony Robinson (Fiji)- The Bullying Victim Stephen Fishbach (Tocantins)- The Wizard Jonas Otsuji (One World)- The Likable Sushi Chef 12. Charlie and the Muffins Caryn Groedel (Palau)- Lucille Bluth Christine Shields Markoski (South Pacific)- The Tough LI Chick Lex van den Berghe (Africa, All Stars)- The Dad Voice Matty Whitmore (Gabon)- The Shit Eater Dan Foley (Worlds Apart)- The Overly Theatrical Blue Collar Gina Crews (Marquesas)- The Watermelon Seed Spitter Colleen Haskell (Borneo)- America's Sweetheart Sally Schumann (Panama)- Queen of Knee Socks 13. Diversity Melinda Hyder (Panama)- The Irrelevant Casaya (425th) Katie Collins (Blood vs. Water)- Tina's Wonderful Daughter Michael Jefferson (One World)- The Shit-Stirring Axe Thief (393rd) Jane Bright (Nicaragua)- The Super Forced Positive Edit Mike Holloway (Worlds Apart)- The Hard-Working Texan Bobby Mason (Panama)- Bob Dawg Sandy Burgin (Tocantins)- The Weird Bus Driver Lady Phillip Sheppard (Redemption Island, Caramoan)- The Specialist 14. The Cereal Killers Joanna Ward (Amazon)- Jesus' Warrior Russell Swan (Samoa, Phillippines)- The Leader Who Gives It His All (454th) Rory Freeman (Vanuatu)- The Guy on the Auction Block Jean-Robert Bellande (China)- The Frenchman Trish Dunn (Pearl Islands)- Fairplay's First Lieutenant Tina Wesson (Austalia, All Stars, Blood vs. Water)- The Sweet, Southern Mom (424th) Eddie Fox (Caramoan)- The Happy-Go-Lucky Bro Ami Cusack (Vanuatu, Micronesia)- The Ice Queen (396th) 15. Team Africa Ryan Opray (Pearl Islands)- The Pelican Slayer Stephenie LaGrossa (Palau, Guatemala, Heroes vs. Villains)- The One With Heart and Determination (394th) NaOnka Mixon (Nicaragua)- The Prosthetic Leg Hater Vytas Baskauskas (Blood vs. Water)- The Reformed Bad Boy Spencer Bledsoe (Cagayan)- Doogie Houser Monica Padilla (Samoa)- Galu's Weak Link Ethan Zohn (Africa, All Stars)- The Nice Guy Wendy DeSmidt-Kohlhoff (Nicaragua)- The Chatterbox 16. Sum 41 Aras Bauskauskas (Panama, Blood vs. Water)- The Yoga Bro Tony Vlachos (Cagayan)- The Bad Cop (453rd) Sierra Reed (Tocantins)- Tyson's Scapegoat Sylvia Kwan (Fiji)- The Architect Steve Wright (Redemption Island)- The "Racist" Krista Klumpp (Redemption Island)- Russell's Religious Gal Hayden Moss (Blood vs. Water)- The Big Brother Winner Willard Smith (Palau)- The Grouchy Immunity Idol (392nd) 17. Doctor Funke's 100% Natural Good-Time Family Band Solution Wanda Shirk (Palau)- The Singing Lady Ghandia Johnson (Thailand)- The Denver Diva Jenna Lewis (Borneo, All Stars)- The One With The Sex Tape Chelsea Meissner (One World)- The Country Girl RC Saint-Amour (Phillippines)- The Worst Ms. Survivor Ever (391st) Butch Lockley (Amazon)- Head Firewood Bitch Candice Cody (Cook Islands, Heroes vs. Villains, Blood vs. Water)- The Flopper Brad Culpepper (Blood vs. Water)- The Alpha Alpha (423rd) 18. The Dharma Initiative Jefra Bland (Cagayan)- The One Who Isn't Pooping Yau-Man Chan (Fiji, Micronesia)- The Wacky Little Asian Scientist (422nd) J'Tia Taylor (Cagayan)- The Girl Who Dumped The Rice Rob Cesternino (Amazon, All Stars)- The Podcaster Clarence Black (Africa)- The Bean Thief Julie McGee (San Juan Del Sur)- Tits McGee (452nd) Jenna Morasca (Amazon, All Stars)- The Model Who Bullied A Deaf Girl Sean Kenniff (Borneo)- The ABC Doctor 19. The Top Five GC Brown (Gabon)- The Horrific Leader Leann Slaby (Vanuatu)- The Adorkable Strategist IDOL Dale Wentworth (San Juan Del Sur)- Farmguy69 Robert DeCanio (Marquesas)- The General Vecepia Towery (Marquesas)- The Holy Roller Francesca Hogi (Redemption Island, Caramoan)- The Girl With The Worst Luck Ever Mikayla Wingle (South Pacific)- The Temptress (389th) Christy Smith (Amazon)- The Deaf Girl 20. OTTNN6 Erinn Lobdell (Tocantins)- The One With The Evil Grin Sonja Christopher (Borneo)- The First First Out Kelly Sharbaugh (Samoa)- The Overrated Hot Girl Garrett Adelstein (Cagayan)- The Poker Player Whose Strategy Is To Make Everyone Show Their Cards (451st) Marty Piombo (Nicaragua)- The Strategy... Guy (388th) Greg Buis (Borneo)- The Chaotic Goofball Sarah Jones (Marquesas)- Cleopatra Clay Jordan (Thailand)- The Sexist, Racist Dwarf 21. Jeff's Jaspers Jim Lynch (Guatemala)- The Old Dude From Guatemala John Kenney (Vanuatu)- The Incompetent Model Tyson Apostol (Tocantins, Heroes vs. Villains, Blood vs. Water)- The Hilarious Mormon Rocky Reid (Fiji)- The Loud Bully Ashley Massaro (China)- SMASHLEY (421st) Alicia Rosa (One World)- The Terrible Human Being Who Is Also A Special Ed Teacher Corinne Kaplan (Gabon, Caramoan)- The Terrible Human Being Jacquie Berg (Gabon)- The Irrelevant Onion (387th) 22. Oh No It's Wobbuffet! Matt Bischoff (Caramoan)- The Guy With The Beard (420th) Jerri Manthey (Australia, All Stars, Heroes vs. Villains)- The Black Widow Amanda Kimmel (China, Micronesia, Heroes vs. Villains)- The Dead Eyes Chet Welch (Micronesia)- The Pathetic Failure Wes Nale (San Juan Del Sur)- The Chicken Nugget Eating Champion (390th) Will Sims II (Worlds Apart)- The Youtube Sensation (450th) Hope Driskill (Caramoan)- The Irrelevantest Irrelevant Caramoan Blonde Ciera Eastin (Blood vs. Water)- The Young Mom 23. Carlos Danger Russell Hantz (Samoa, Heroes vs. Villains, Redemption Island)- The GREATEST PLAYAH EVAH Jake Billingsley (Thailand)- The Respected Old Guy Cindy Hall (Guatemala)- The Awkward Zoologist Cliff Robinson (Cagayan)- The Ballplayer Mick Trimming (Samoa)- The Feckless Guy Rupert Boneham (Pearl Islands, All Stars, Heroes vs. Villains, Blood vs. Water)- The Tie-Dye Pirate James Miller (Palau)- The False Prophet Courtney Yates (China, Heroes vs. Villains)- The Lil Spitfire 24. The Deadly Seals Kelly Bruno (Nicaragua)- The Girl With The Audacity To Have A Prosthetic Leg Monica Culpepper (One World, Blood vs. Water)- Third Personica Rob Mariano (Marquesas, All Stars, Heroes vs. Villains, Redemption Island)- The Best Thing To Come Out of Boston Since Boston Cream Pie (449th) Debbie Beebe (Tocantins)- BUBBLESSSSSS!!!! Alina Wilson (Nicaragua)- The Dirt Squirrel John Cody (Blood vs. Water)- Captain America Carter Williams (Phillippines)- The Surfer Bro Dude Bro Lillian Morris (Pearl Islands)- The Town Cryer (386th) 25. Sook Jai Sherea Lloyd (China)- The IDK Bitchy One? Kelly Goldsmith (Africa)- The Snarky College Girl Ozzy Lusth (Cook Islands, Micronesia, South Pacific)- The Challenge God Alec Christy (San Juan Del Sur)- The Meat Collector Jessie Camacho (Africa)- The Most Popular Contestant Ever Blake Towsley (Guatemala)- The Golden Boy Sue Hawk (Borneo, All Stars)- The Redneck Trucker Lady Mike Skupin (Australia, Phillippines)- The Guy Who Hurts Himself A Lot 26. The Only One I Ever Loved Vince Sly (Worlds Apart)- The Holistic Life Coach (448th) Matt Elrod (Redemption Island)- God's Chosen Warrior Jeff Kent (Phillippines)- The Baseball MVP Margaret Bobonich (Guatemala)- The Nurse Keith Famie (Australia)- The Cook Who Can't Cook Rice Dana Lambert (Phillippines)- The Alternative Lesbian With A Stomachache (384th) Natalie Tenerelli (Redemption Island)- The Nineteen Year Old Nothing Woo Hwang (Cagayan)- The Honorable Ninja 27. Tribe Number Three Ryan Aiken (Amazon)- The Lazy Guy Who Liked Wrestling Austin Carty (Panama)- The Writer With The Poots David Murphy (Redemption Island)- The Tryhard (419th) Yasmin Giles (Samoa)- The Candy Ranter (383rd) Bruce Kanagai (Panama)- The Zen Dude Whose Pooper Stopped Working Erik Reichenbach (Micronesia, Caramoan)- The Ponyboy Trish Hegarty (Cagayan)- Lord Skeletor Edna Ma (South Pacific)- The Weird Doctor Lady 28. Popped-Collar Missy Payne (San Juan Del Sur)- The Mama Bear Coby Archa (Palau)- The Koror Shitstirrer (418th) Andrea Boehlke (Redemption Island, Caramoan)- The Farm Girl Turned City Girl Robb Zbacnik (Thailand)- The Spastic Skater Bro Ashley Trainer (Samoa)- The One With The Pink Muumuu Kel Gleason (Australia)- The Jerky Smuggler Nina Acosta (One World)- The Tough Retired Cop Billy Garcia (Cook Islands)- The Lover (447th) 29. Fuckingrayne Brady Finta (Vanuatu)- The Cool FBI Agent Guy (417th) Jaime Dugan (China)- Scheming nice girl Gabriel Cade (Marquesas)- The Wonderful Young Man From The Commune Janu Tornell (Palau)- The Vegas Showgirl Morgan McLeod (Cagayan)- The Mad Vain Girl Alicia Calaway (Australia, All Stars)- The Tough New York Personal Trainer Danielle DiLorenzo (Panama, Heroes vs Villains)- The Boston Chick Lisi Linares (Fiji)- Queen Footinthemouth (381st) 30. The Bomb Squad Tracy Hughes-Wolf (Micronesia)- The Minor Badass of Micro Grant Mattos (Redemption Island)- The One Who Doesn't Like Boston Rob Anymore Brandon Bellinger (Guatemala)- The Snarky Farmboy (446th) Kelly Shinn (Nicaragua)- Purple Kelly Patricia Jackson (Marquesas)- The Apparently Racist? Older Lady (416th) Natalie White (Samoa)- The One Who Rode Russell... To The Win (382nd) Julia Landauer (Caramoan)- Vanilla Mary Sartain (Micronesia)- Who? 31. Utopia State of Freedom Sherri Biethman (Caramoan)- Sandra Bullock Shane Powers (Panama)- The Psycho Spaz Boy Peter Harkey (Marquesas)- The Guy With The Holes Peih-Gee Law (China)- The Awesome Asian Chick Ted Rogers, Jr. (Thailand)- The Rapist Rebecca Borman (Cook Islands)- More Like Rebecca "What A Bore, Man" (380th) Stephanie Dill (Thailand)- The Letdown (445th) Helen Glover (Thailand)- The Encyclopedia of Recipes 32. Joaq's World Jerry Sims (Tocantins)- The Funny Guy Who Got Med-Evaced Albert Destrade (South Pacific)- The Pathetic Seduce-and-Destroy Guy (385th) BB Andersen (Borneo)- The Grumpy Hardworking Old Guy Todd Herzog (China)- The Tiny Gay Flight Attendant Mike Chiesl (Redemption Island)- The Marine Liz Kim (Samoa)- The Acidic Lady JP Calderon (Cook Islands)- The Bossy Guy Who Came Out Post-show IDOL Erica Durousseau (Fiji)- The Girl With The Best Hair Ever 33. A Series of Unfortunate Tribemates Tyler Fredrickson (Worlds Apart)- The Analytical Dork Bubba Sampson (Vanuatu)- The Guy Who Sucks At Subtlety Cristina Coria (Cook Islands)- The Annoying Cop Angie Jakusz (Palau)- Alternative Angie Brendan Synnott (Tocantins)- The Dragon (379th) Judd Sergeant (Guatemala)- The Doorman With ADD (415th) Lisa Keiffer (Vanuatu)- The Lady Who Just Wants To Be One of The Girls Michelle Yi (Fiji)- Asian Colleen 34. BLU Team Whitney Duncan (South Pacific)- The Adultress Who Cochran Disgusts (414th) Ramona Gray (Borneo)- The Chick Who Was Out of Her Element Kathy Sleckman (Micronesia)- Krazy Kathy (388th) Penny Ramsey (Thailand)- The Little Spitfire Caleb Bankston (Blood vs. Water)- The Gay Good Ol' Boy Chad Crittenden (Vanuatu)- The Amputee With The O-Face Dave Johnson (Amazon)- The Sportscaster-Sounding Rocket Scientist Natalie Bolton (Micronesia)- The Villainous Lesbian (444th) 35. The Oscars Brad Virata (Cook Islands)- The Nancy Boy Nate Gonzales (Cook Islands)- He Who Chops Up Poop (443rd) Brenda Lowe (Nicaragua, Caramoan)- The Honeypotter Who Hates Fake Teeth Mitchell Olson (Australia)- The Absurdly Tall Musician Sundra Oakley (Cook Islands)- The Aitu Four Member Who Was There Brianna Varela (Guatemala)- The Fieriest Irrelevant Guatemala Girl Jenny Guzon-Bae (Cook Islands)- Bae Kelley Wentworth (San Juan Del Sur)- The Attention-Seeking Fangirl (387th) 36. District 12 James Clement (China, Micronesia, Heroes vs. Villains)- The Mushmouthed Gravedigger Shii Ann Huang (Thailand, All Stars)- The Shii-Devil Kim Spradlin (One World)- The Gamebot IDOL Jonathan Libby (Palau)- The Guy Who Was Apparently A Humongous Douche Rudy Boesch (Borneo, All Stars)- The Old Politically Incorrect Ex-SEAL (386th) Erik Huffman (China)- The Nicest Human Being On Earth Ian Rosenberger (Palau)- The Innocent Dolphin Trainer Sierra Thomas (Worlds Apart)- The Barrell Racer 37. Team Vortex Jeanne Hebert (Amazon)- The WORST Player EVER URGH I HATE HER Josh Canfield (San Juan Del Sur)- The Bland Gay Christian Brian Corridan (Guatemala)- The Platinum Boy Courtney Marit (Panama)- The Weirdo Fire Dancer (442nd) Nick Stanbury (Panama)- The Guy With The Randomly Amazing Final Words Jed Hildebrand (Thailand)- The Freakin' Lazy Guy (412th) Gary Hawkins Hogeboom (Guatemala)- The Uh... Landscaper... Yeah, Sure Jimmy Johnson (Nicaragua)- The Legendary Coach 38. ''' Jonathan Penner (Cook Islands, Micronesia, Phillippines)- The Storyteller Laura Boneham (Blood vs. Water)- Rupert's Mad Awks Wife Alexis Maxwell (Cagayan)- The Serial Twerker Rachel Foulger (Blood vs. Water)- Tyson's Cool Wife John Raymond (Thailand)- The Weird Pastor Malcolm Freberg (Phillipines, Caramoan)- The Flashy Player Mookie Lee (Fiji)- The Vaguely Douchey Asian Dude Ken Stafford (Thailand)- The New York Cop '''39. The Tribe Formerly Known As Bayoneta Ralph Kiser (Redemption Island)- The Redneck Who Pretended To Not Be Able To Spell (441st) Joe Anglim (Worlds Apart)- The Protototypical White Boy Twila Tanner (Vanuatu)- The Blunt Lady Colton Cumbie (One World, Blood vs. Water)- The Gay Republican Dreamz Herd (Fiji)- The Homeless Dude (385th) Sugar Kiper (Gabon, Heroes vs Villains)- The Uneducated Leech on Society Kimmi Kappenberg (Australia)- The Loud Long Islander Sarita White (Redemption Island)- The One They Kept David Over(????) 40. Skins Brandon Quinton (Africa)- The Two-Faced Guy (413th) Jeff Wilson (Palau)- Fan Favorite (384th) Cao Boi Bui (Cook Islands)- The Eccentric Old Dude Nick Brown (Australia)- The Lazy Harvard Student Osten Taylor (Pearl Islands)- The OG Quitter Rodney Lavoie Jr. (Worlds Apart)- The Boston Pahty Guy IDOL Cassandra Franklin (Fiji)- The Underrated Older Lady Chris Daugherty (Vanuatu)- The Revenger 41. The Mario Lanza Bros. Amy O'Hara (Guatemala)- The Badass Cop Lady Tina Scheer (Panama)- Timber Tina Frosti Zernow (China)- The Real Young Parkour Guy Lydia Gonzales (Guatemala)- The Fishmongerer With A Great Story Mark Caruso (South Pacific)- Papa Bear Jan Gentry (Thailand)- The Oft Drunk Old Lady Jason Siska (Micronesia)- The Guy Who God Bitchslapped (383rd) Alexis Jones (Micronesia)- The Recruited and Proud 42. Two Percent Milk Reed Kelly (San Juan Del Sur)- The Attention Seeking Theatre Guy (440th) Spencer Duhm (Tocantins)- The Awkward Gay Kid Stephanie Valencia (Redemption Island)- Russell's Bi- Girl Gary Stritesky (Fiji)- Papa Smurf (382nd) Cecilia Mansilla (Cook Islands)- The One I Recall Nothing Of Sydney Wheeler (Tocantins)- Inarguably The Hottest Girl In Survivor History Tanya Vance (Thailand)- The One John Tried To Snuggle Up To Too Much Daniel Lue (Amazon)- The Famewhore (410th) 43. The Final Team Carl Bilancione (Africa)- The Ageist (381st) Semhar Tadesse (South Pacific)- The Weird Poet Lady Tarzan Smith (One World)- The Crazy Old Man (439th) Gregg Carey (Palau)- Tom's Understudy Matt Quinlan (One World)- The Rooster Gillian Larson (Gabon)- The Elephant Dung Lady Leslie Nease (China)- The Religious Tribe Mom Liliana Gomez (Fiji)- The One With The Devious Mexican Mind 44. Hitler Did Nothing Wrong Chase Rice (Nicaragua)- The Country Star Pete Yurkowski (Phillippines)- Petebro Rita Verreos (Fiji)- Earl's Spoiler Neleh Dennis (Marquesas)- The Mormon Princess Sandra Diaz-Twine (Pearl Islands, Heroes vs. Villains)- The Gangsta Mom/Double Winner (380th) Mia Galeotalanza (Vanuatu)- The Greek Volcano Dirk Been (Borneo)- The Religious Dairy Farmer Burton Roberts (Pearl Islands)- The Eagle Scout (411th) 45. The Sacramento Kings Kelly Wiglesworth (Borneo)- The Rafting Persona Queen Allie Pohevitz (Caramoan)- The Cool Kid Fan Becky Lee (Cook Islands)- Yul's Boringer Ally Rafe Judkins (Guatemala)- The Rather Bland Gay Mormon Andrew Savage (Pearl Islands)- The Leadery Leader Rick Nelson (South Pacific)- well hes a cowboy Tijuana Bradley (Pearl Islands)- The Nubian Princess (379th) Shannon Elkins (Nicaragua)- The Obnoxious Bigot (438th) 46. Survivor Smash Bros Melee David Samson (Cagayan)- The Owner of the Marlins (409th) Katie Hanson (Phillippines)- Sunny's Fave IDOL Dolly Neely (Vanuatu)- The Indecisive Goat Farmer Michael Snow (Caramoan)- The Gay Lex Luthor Heidi Strobel (Amazon)- The Younger Cuter Girl (378th) Kenny Hoang (Gabon)- The Gamer Matthew von Ertfelda (Amazon)- The Cweepy Guy Nadiya Anderson (San Juan Del Sur)- The Failure Twin 47. Walmart Tribe, Sponsored By Walmart Silas Gaither (Africa)- The Smug Douche With The Downfall Jeremy Collins (San Juan Del Sur)- The Bawston Fiyahfitah Jim Rice (South Pacific)- The Marijuana Dispenser Shawn Cohen (Pearl Islands)- The Biggest Puss Christa Has Ever Seen Leif Manson (One World)- The Short Guy Denise Martin (China)- The Lunch Lady Who Sucks At Life Max Dawson (Worlds Apart)- The Survivor Professor Elyse Umemoto (South Pacific)- Ozzy's Hammock Buddy 48. 'The 'Mighty Mattresses Julie Berry (Vanuatu)- Jeff's Love Interest Stacy Kimball (Fiji)- The One Who Wins Freakin Everything Gretchen Cordy (Borneo)- The OG Tribe Mom Scout Cloud Lee (Vanuatu)- The Old Hippy Who Lies About Her Identity (437th) Kelly Remington (Worlds Apart)- The Undercover Cop Sophie Clarke (South Pacific)- The Lowkey HBIC Joel Klug (Borneo)- The Chauvinist Alpha (408th) Laura Alexander (Caramoan)- Everyone's Obscure Favorite 49. Nipples Keith Tollefson (South Pacific)- The Guy Whitney Cheated With (406th) Teresa Cooper (Africa)- T-Bird Kim Powers (Africa)- The Girl... Who's Married To Alex Bell Now Ryan Shoulders (Pearl Islands)- The Limp Noodle Shamar Thomas (Caramoan)- The Loud, Lazy, Giant Veteran (thanks for your service) (377th) Roger Sexton (Amazon)- The Thing About Him Is He's An Ass (436th) Bill Posley (One World)- The Bad Comedian Fabio Birza (Nicaragua)- The Goofy Bro Who Won Somehow 50. The Rock 98.8 FM Drew Christy (San Juan Del Sur)- The One Who's Basically A Badass John Rocker (San Juan Del Sur)- The Bigoted Baller (407th) Jon Misch (San Juan Del Sur)- The Goofball IDOL Troyzan Robertson (One World)- The Guy Who Thinks He Owns An Island (376th) Jill Behm (Nicaragua)- Marty's Partner In Crime Kourtney Moon (One World)- The Hipster Chick Edgardo Rivera (Fiji)- El Doucho Paschal English (Marquesas)- The Old Southern Judge 51. Queen Mary The Eleventeenth Tammy Leitner (Marquesas)- The Bulldog Jaclyn Schultz (San Juan Del Sur)- The Kinda Insane Pageant Girl Marcus Lehman (Gabon)- The Winner Prototype So Kim (Worlds Apart)- The Devil Incarnate Abi-Maria Gomes (Philippines)- The Megabitch Alex Angarita (Fiji)- The Head Horseman Deena Bennett (Amazon)- The Strategic Older Lady Hali Ford (Worlds Apart)- The Aspiring Lawyer 52. The Keyboard Catz Zane Knight (Philippines)- The Guy Who Hates Logic Dan Lembo (Nicaragua)- The Rich Guy Who Doesn't Give A Fuck Betsy Bolan (Samoa)- The Cop Who Didn't Trust Russell Holly Hoffman (Nicaragua)- The Lady Who Ruined Dan's Shoes John Carroll (Marquesas)- The Gay Nurse Who Gets Power Drunk (435th) Mike Borassi (Samoa)- Wasted Weight Loss (373rd) Lisa Whelchel (Philippines)- The Mad Religious Former Child Star Stacey Powell (South Pacific)- The Mushmouthed Mortician 53. 'The Teen Titans' Natalie Anderson (San Juan Del Sur)- The Successful Twin IDOL Kim Johnson (Africa)- The Really Bland Older Lady We're Supposed To Root For Ashlee Ashby (Palau)- The Mormon Girl With The Tits Angie Layton (Philippines)- The Well-Rounded One Who Likes Cookies Frank Garrison (Africa)- The Loner Conservative Dad Nicole Delma (Pearl Islands)- The SLOOT Dave Ball (Samoa)- DANGER Dave Ball, To You Ace Gordon (Gabon)- The Douche With The Fake Accent (374th) 54. The Mathletes Michelle Tesauro (Pearl Islands)- The Hot Librarian Joaquin Souberbielle (Worlds Apart)- The New Yorker (434th) Susie Smith (Gabon)- The Lady Who Somehow Almost Won Survivor Once Nina Poersche (Worlds Apart)- The (Kinda) Deaf Lady Carolina Eastwood (Tocantins)- The Bossy One Who Was Engaged To David Murphy Jaison Robinson (Samoa)- The Chill Water Polo Player Dan Kay (Gabon)- The Analytical Guy John Fincher (Samoa)- The Poser (403rd) 55. T Zoe Zanidakis (Marquesas)- The Weird Lady From Maine Ben Browning (Samoa)- The Wild Bigot (433rd) Carolyn Rivera (Worlds Apart)- Mama C (404th) Yve Rojas (Nicaragua)- The Hottest Old Person Kat Edorsson (One World, Blood vs. Water)- The Top-Heavy One Sash Lenahan (Nicaragua)- The Shady Guy (372nd) Diane Ogden (Africa)- The One Who's Nothing Like Clarence's Mother Sarah Dawson (Philippines)- The One Who's Thirsty For Some Probst Jeremiah Wood (Cagayan)- The Secret Model 56. YASSSSS Keith Nale (San Juan Del Sur)- The Good Ol Dad Charlie Herschel (Gabon)- The Guy With A Crush On Marcus Shirin Oskooi (Worlds Apart)- The Quirky Chick Jenn Lyon (Palau)- The UTR Goddess IDOL Stacey Stillman (Borneo)- The Chick Who Sued The Show (405th) Coach Wade (Tocantins, Heroes vs. Villains, South Pacific)- The Dragon Slayer Jeff Varner (Australia)- The Smartass (371st) Christa Hastie (Pearl Islands)- The Strange One 57. 'The Fighting Owls' Kristina Kell (Redemption)- The Lady Who DARED Try To Strategise On RI Elisabeth Filarski (Australia)- The Right Wing Sweetheart (432nd) Parvati Shallow (Cook Islands, Micronesia, Heroes vs. Villains)- The Siren (370th) Bob Crowley (Gabon)- The Adorable Old Science Teacher Earl Cole (Fiji)- The Pimp Brett Clouser (Samoa)- The CGI Guy Candace Smith (Tocantins)- The Questionable Cook Marisa Calihan (Samoa)- She Who DARED Mistrust Russell Hantz Paloma Soto-Castillo (Gabon)- The Anti-Ace Exile Island Jonas Otsuji (One World)- The Likable Sushi Chef Stephannie Favor (Cook Islands)- The One With The Offhand Comment Paloma Soto-Castillo (Gabon)- The Anti-Ace Jeremiah Wood (Cagayan)- The Secret Model Round One Match One: Team Razzle Dazzle vs. The Colorado Marijuana Legalizers Challenge: Quest for Fire Team Razzle Dazzle wins due to Janet slowing down the Legalizers. Tyrone and Sarge battle a bit for the leadership position around camp, while Alex, JT, and Bobby Jon make a quick alliance. Jenn kinda floats around on her own, while Dawn and Janet have bonded. The men on The Legalizers form a quick alliance led by Sarge and they vote out Janet as the weakest link in their tribe, 5-3. Sarge- Janet Tyrone- Janet JT- Janet Bobby Jon- Janet Alex- Janet Dawn- Sarge Janet- Sarge Jenn- Sarge Match Two: The Chicken Littles vs. The Milkmen Challenge: Buggin' Out Kim Mullen absolutely REFUSES to eat a bug, and The Milkmen emerge victorious. Brian manages to ingratiate himself to the older folks with his work ethic, and he unites them; Rodger, Chicken, Debb, and Maralyn, to oppose the younger clique of Mikey B, Darrah, and Kim. They vote Kim out due to her weakness in challenges and extreme laziness around camp, 5-3. Darrah- Debb Chicken- Kim Mikey- Debb Brian- Kim Maralyn- Kim Debb- Kim Kim - Debb Rodger- Kim Match Three Leaky Lakey Leak Lake vs. The Washington Redskins Challenge: Treasure Chest Leaky Lakey Leak Lake wins due to their overall better athleticism. Lindsey and Flicka have isolated themselves. Sekou thinks he's the leader but most of the women see him as a joke. Ruth-Marie, Cirie, and Denise form a threesome with Dan as an outside fourth. Sekou tries forming a male alliance with Dan, who just kinda humors him. Christina just kinda sits their. They all vote Flicka out, 6-2. Sekou- Flicka Ruth-Marie- Flicka Lindsey- Sekou Cirie- Flicka Denise- Flicka Dan- Flicka Flicka- Sekou Christina- Flicka Match Four Team Team Team vs. The Diddly Bops Challenge: Rescue Mission Team Team Team wins because their victim (Eliza) is sufficiently loud. On The Diddly Bops, everyone wants to come to a concensus between either Dave, who is annoying as a leader, or Baylor, who does nothing ever. It eventually is decided that Baylor will go, voted out 6-2 by everyone but Jessica. Val- Baylor Brice- Baylor Baylor- Dave Dave- Baylor Tasha- Baylor Erik- Baylor Yul- Baylor Jessica- Dave Match Five The Bland Jefras vs. Team Chris Is Really Really Really Hot Challenge: SOS Signal The Bland Jefras win because Colby is on their tribe and production can't allow Colby to fall. Gervase, Boo, and Jon form a threesome of which Jon is the figurehead. Sabrina forms an alliance with the women sans Kelly. Kelly just does not fit in with the group, as the youngest and laziest. She is voted out 7-1. Gervase- Kelly Katie- Kelly Kelly- Jon Boo- Kelly Jon- Kelly Sabrina- Kelly Amber- Kelly Jolanda- Kelly Match Six The January Showers vs. Charlie and the Muffins Challenge: Buried Treasure The slightly more athletic Charlie and the Muffins win. Stephen and Cochran quickly form a tight two, as the tribe's nerds. They bring Anthony and Aaron in as the other sane people. The Lindseys will not stop fighting, nobody's giving Jimmy T a chance, and Randy is fairly grumpy and nasty. The sane alliance settles on voting Randy out for being at least somewhat threatening among the crazies. He goes 5-1-1-1, as Jimmy T also votes Randy out. Lindsey R.- Lindsey C Lindsey C.- Lindsey R Jimmy T.- Randy Cochran- Randy Randy- Jimmy T Aaron- Randy Anthony- Randy Stephen- Randy Match Seven Diversity vs. The Cereal Killers Challenge: Choose Your Weapon Michael defeats Russell in the spear-off, leading Diversity to a victory. Russell, once again, is the leader of a tribe. Jean-Robert and Rory are his perpetual detractors, always whining together about Russell's leadership and being undervalued. Russell has grown close with Tina and Joanna, fellow Christians. Jean-Robert and Rory want to stage a coup, quickly pulling Eddie in, leaving the pair of Ami and Trish as swings. They ultimately side with Jean-Robert and vote Russell out 5-3. Joanna- Jean-Robert Russell- Jean-Robert Rory- Russell Jean-Robert- Russell Trish- Russell Tina- Jean-Robert Eddie- Russell Ami- Russell Match Eight Team Africa vs. Sum 41 Challenge: Shipwrecked Stephenie uses her heart and determination to best Hayden in the rowing, leading Team Africa to victory. On Sum 41, Aras and Hayden are terrified of Tony. Krista is harassing Steve constantly saying he isn't pulling his weight. Willard could care less. Tony pulls Hayden and Aras into an alliance. Sierra and Krista become friends who annoy everyone. Aras makes a deal with Sylvia, while Hayden makes one with Steve. They all agree that Tony needs to be taken out before he can be released upon them, and Tony goes 7-1. Aras- Tony Tony- Willard Sierra- Tony Sylvia- Tony Steve- Tony Krista- Tony Hayden- Tony Willard- Tony Match Nine Dr. Funke's 100% Natural Good-Time Family Band Solution vs. The Dharma Initiative Challenge: Abandoned Barracks DF1NGTFBS win, if only because J'Tia screwed something up. Rob and Jenna quickly pair up, bringing in Sean (who insists he'll vote strategically now) and Clarence, as well as Yau-Man. Jefra and J'Tia are loosely associated, and Julie just doesn't want to be there really. Julie is voted out unanimously. Jefra- Julie Yau-Man- Julie J'Tia- Julie Rob- Julie Clarence- Julie Julie- J'Tia Jenna- Julie Sean- Julie Match Ten The Top Five vs. OTTNN6 Challenge: The Obstacle Course The Top Five barely edge them out. Garrett quickly manages to overplay the situation, forming deals with Erinn, Kelly, Marty, Greg, and Sarah. They all compare notes and decide he should probably just go. Erinn- Garrett Sonja- Garrett Kelly- Garrett Garrett- Sonja Marty- Garrett Greg- Garrett Sarah- Garrett Clay- Garrett Match Eleven Jeff's Jaspers vs. Oh No It's Wobbuffet! Challenge: Bridging The Gap Jeff's Jaspers win because while they only have Jim slowing them down, Oh No It's Wobbuffet have both Will and Chet slowing them down. Amanda begins a female alliance with Hope, Ciera, and Jerri. They want Matt as their fifth. Matt decides instead to form a counter-alliance of men. They end up in a deadlock vote between Will and Amanda, but Chet chickens out and switches his vote in the revote. Matt- Amanda/Amanda Jerri- Will/Will Amanda- Will Chet- Amanda/Will Wes- Amanda/Amanda Will- Amanda Hope- Will/Will Ciera- Will/Will Match Twelve Carlos Danger vs. The Deadly Seals Challenge: Butch Cassidy Lillian successfully drags the Seals down to a loss. Debbie and Monica become good buds. Rob tries to work Lill and the young folk, Carter and Alina. John and Kelly find themselves in the center, and they decide that Rob is too dangerous to have around at all, so they side with Debbie and Monica voting Rob out and bringing Lill (who has a Burton-crush on John) with them. Kelly- Rob Monica- Rob Rob- Monica Debbie- Rob Alina- Monica John- Rob Carter- Monica Lill- Rob Match Thirteen Sook Jai vs. The Only One I Ever Loved Challenge: Tucker'd Out Nat T. just can't eat a brain, so Sook Jai wins. Matt, Natalie and Woo have a young-person clique going, while Jeff, Keith, and Margaret have an old-person one. Vince and Dana want to act as the swings between the groups, but really have just isolated themselves. Both cliques vote Vince out for being weird and overbearing. Vince- Margaret Matt- Vince Jeff- Vince Margaret- Vince Keith- Vince Dana- Margaret Natalie- Vince Woo- Vince Match Fourteen Tribe Number Three vs. Popped Collar Challenge: Water Torture Erik and Robb are the water-bearers, and Robb is just in way over his head and loses for Popped Collar. Billy and Robb are quick friends, and also quick outcasts. Kel is also kind of a loner, but at least he's like, bearably awkward. Andrea, Coby, and Ashley form a threesome, with Missy and Nina as outside members. They vote Billy out, because Robb is the stronger of the two. As a bonus, Robb and Billy don't even vote together. Missy- Billy Coby- Billy Andrea- Billy Robb- Nina Ashley- Billy Kel- Nina Nina- Billy Billy- Missy Match Fifteen Fuckingrayne vs. The Bomb Squad Challenge: Lock Step Patricia slows down the Bomb Squad, leading to a solid L. Grant and Brandon find themselves in an extremely easy position, with impressionable girls such as Julia, Kelly, and Mary all on the tribe. Grant is now the leader of an alliance, somehow. Sadly for him, Tracy and Natalie are in the minority along with Patricia. Tracy begins working her magic, telling Grant Brandon was plotting against him. Grant takes this very seriously, says he isn't Brandon's friend anymore, and they all vote Brandon out through no fault of Brandon's. Tracy- Brandon Grant- Brandon Brandon- Patricia Kelly- Brandon Patricia- Brandon Natalie- Brandon Julia- Brandon Mary- Brandon Match Sixteen The Utopia State of Freedom vs. Joaq's World Challenge: Master Mind Todd uses his brain to lead Joaq's World to victory. In The USF, Peter is now the leader of the tribe, with Ted as his right-hand man. Peih-Gee, Shane, Rebecca, and Stephanie are not fans. Sherri intends to use Peter and Ted as "her Phillip/Shamars". Sherri brings in her partner, Helen, and fairly easily swayed Rebecca to vote Stephanie, who has isolated herself from the group, out. Sherri- Stephanie Shane- Peter Peter- Stephanie Peih-Gee- Peter Ted- Stephanie Rebecca- Stephanie Stephanie- Peter Helen- Stephanie Match Seventeen A Series of Unfortunate Tribemates vs. BLU Team Challenge: True or Falls A Series of Unfortunate Tribemates makes up for its Judds with its Tylers, and wins. On BLU Team, Natalie wants an all-girls alliance cuz that's worked for her before. She grabs Penny and Whitney pretty quickly, and attempts to get Kathy and Ramona. Kathy, however, does not trust Natalie, so she and Ramona go to the unsuspecting guys and get them to vote Natalie with them. Whitney- Dave Ramona- Natalie Kathy- Natalie Penny- Dave Caleb- Natalie Chad- Natalie Dave- Natalie Natalie- Dave Match Eighteen The Oscars vs. District 12 Challenge: Triage Not even Rudy can slow down District 12, who win. At The Oscars, Nate's just kinda getting on everyone's nerves. That, along with Brad's predisposed dislike of him, gets him kicked out pretty quick. Brad- Nate Nate- Kelley Brenda- Nate Mitchell- Nate Sundra- Nate Brianna- Nate Jenny- Nate Kelley- Nate Match Nineteen Team Vortex vs. Challenge: The Maze wins because this challenge is random. In The Vortex, Jimmy is the figurehead and Gary is the leader. Jimmy figures out that he coached Gary at one point, so Gary's secret is out. Josh and Brian pair up as Wine and Cheesers. Nick and Jed pair up as bros, and Jeanne and Courtney refuse to pair up although that would make sense. Josh and Brian see Jimmy, Gary, Nick, and Jed all growing close, so they try to pull in the women to vote with them. Jeanne however is swayed by Jimmy and Gary and her hatred of Courtney and Courtney goes home. Jeanne- Courtney Josh- Jimmy Brian- Jimmy Courtney- Jimmy Nick- Courtney Jed- Courtney Gary- Courtney Jimmy- Courtney Match Twenty The Tribe Formerly Known as Bayoneta vs. Skins Challenge: Blind Leading The Blind Nick Brown uses his experience winning this challenge to win it again for Skins. On those lame Bayonetas, Colton hates almost everyone; Ralph, Twila, Dreamz, Sugar, Kimmi, and Sarita. He has a bit of a crush on Joe though, so he's gonna stick it out. Ralph and Sarita rekindle their alliance, while Ralph also bonds with Twila. Sugar and Kimmi are fast friends, and Dreamz attaches himself to Joe. Joe becomes the swing, and Colton convinces him to side with easily controlled Kimmi and Sugar over Ralph, Sarita, and Twila, and Ralph is voted out for being kinda gross. Ralph- Sugar Joe- Ralph Twila- Sugar Colton- Ralph Dreamz- Ralph Sugar- Ralph Kimmi- Ralph Sarita- Sugar Match Twenty-One The Mario Lanza Bros. vs. Two Percent Milk Challenge: Trailblazer The Mario Lanza Bros. are more athletic, win. At Two Percent Milk, Papa Smurf is the tribe's beloved leader. Reed is transparently throwing people under the bus left and right. The ladies form an alliance with Spencer as their fifth, and everybody votes out desperate old Reed. Reed- Papa Smurf Spencer- Reed Stephanie- Reed Papa Smurf- Reed Cecilia- Reed Sydney- Reed Tanya- Reed Daniel- Reed Match Twenty-Two The Final Team vs. Hitler Did Nothing Wrong Challenge: Stairway to the Stars Hitler indeed Did Nothing Wrong, they're more athletic and win. On The Final Team, Tarzan and Carl bond over their hatred of young people. Semhar weirds just about everyone out. Matt and Gregg team up. They pull in Liliana, which makes Matt feel like they have a majority. Gregg corrects him, brings in Leslie and Gillian, who are kind of the pair of nice older ladies. They vote Tarzan off for being old and weak. Carl- Semhar Semhar- Tarzan Tarzan- Semhar Gregg- Tarzan Matt- Tarzan Gillian- Tarzan Leslie- Tarzan Liliana- Tarzan Match Twenty-Three The Sacramento Kings vs. Survivor Smash Bros. Melee Challenge: Safari Supper Tijuana ain't drinking that cow blood, losing for the Kings. Savage has taken the leadership position, naturally. He has gained Rick's cowboy respect, and his old ally Tijuana rejoins him. Allie is wary of him, and she forms a pact with Rafe and Becky. Kelly is the swing between those two groups. However, they all have bigger fish to fry when Shannon is being all bigot-y. Kelly- Shannon Allie- Shannon Becky- Shannon Rafe- Shannon Savage- Shannon Rick- Shannon Tijuana- Shannon Shannon- Tijuana Match Twenty-Four Walmart Tribe, Sponsored by Walmart vs. The Mighty Mattresses Challenge: Rock 'n' Roll The more athletic Walmart Tribe wins. On The Mattresses, the women on the tribe are all surprisingly functional together. Joel feels like the outsider. The women decide to keep Joel for his strength, voting out old, weak Scout instead. Julie- Scout Stacy- Scout Gretchen- Scout Scout- Joel Kelly- Scout Sophie- Scout Joel- Scout Laura- Scout Match Twenty-Five Nipples vs. The Rock 98.8 FM Challenge: Distress Signal The Rock wins because production is worried about John Rocker. On Nipples, T-Bird and Kim quickly pair up, old friends and only women. Shamar is yelling at everyone, and Roger, self-proclaimed leader, confronts him about it. The interaction goes poorly. Keith, Fabio and Bill group up and merge with the two ladies, with Ryan Shoulders as a straggling sixth. They decide to keep Shamar because despite his laziness, they STILL like him better than Roger. Keith- Roger T-Bird- Roger Kim- Roger Ryan- Roger Shamar- Roger Roger- Shamar Bill- Roger Fabio- Roger Match Twenty-Six Queen Mary the Eleventeenth vs. The Keyboard Catz Challenge: Caught In The Web Mike Borassi loses for The Keyboard Catz. Holly and Lisa are quick friends due to their identical plots. Zane forms a final two deal with EVERY SINGLE PERSON. Dan and Mike also make friends. John tries to lead the group, but is detracted by Stacey, who is supported by Betsy. Eventually pretty much everyone is tired of John's attempted leadership, (oddly charged by him being gay) and they vote him out. Except Zane. He does his own thing. Zane- Betsy Dan- John Betsy- John Holly- John John- Zane Mike- John Lisa- John Stacey- John Match Twenty-Seven The Teen Titans vs. The Mathletes Challenge: Movin' On Up Frank leads the Titans in construction, they win. John and Joaquin, posers-in-arms, decide they're gonna power-couple this shit. They bring in Michelle, who Joaquin is flirting it up with. Jaison is less than thrilled, and mounts a counter-offensive with his dumb sidekick Dan. Jaison has better sway over the older ladies, Carolina, Susie and Nina, and they take Joaquin out. Michelle- Susie Joaquin- Susie Susie- Joaquin Nina- Joaquin Carolina- Joaquin Jaison- Joaquin Dan- Joaquin John- Susie Match Twenty-Eight T vs. YASSSSS Challenge: Get Your Goat YASSSSS is far quirkier, wins this quirky challenge. On T, Ben is saying his hate and stuff, and by day 2 everyone's agreed that he's going unanimously once they lose. Sash, however, forms a secret deal with him. Sash brings in Kat and Dawson. However, Dawson doesn't want to give Ben any sort of chance to stay in, so she teams up with the older women to take Ben out, despite Sash's plan. Zoe- Ben Ben- Carolyn Carolyn- Ben Yve- Ben Kat- Carolyn Sash- Carolyn Diane- Ben Dawson- Ben Match Twenty-Eight The Fighting Owls play for individual immunity. Challenge: Snake Island Relay Brett wins the challenge because that is what Brett is able to do. Earl, Bob, and Parvati form a winner alliance. Kristina and Marisa are trying to get Parvati out for being super threatening. Elisabeth offends Earl with her views on the Baltimore riots. Earl decides she needs to go, he brings in Brett and Candace along with the winners to take her out. Earl- Elisabeth Bob- Elisabeth Parvati- Elisabeth Marisa- Parvati Elisabeth- Earl Kristina- Parvati Brett- Elisabeth Candace- Elisabeth